Rule of Thumb
by Toonces
Summary: Kiity becomes friends with a neighbor woman who is secretly being physically abused by her husband.


**_Author's Notes:_** This is the next story in the "series" that I have going. I did a tiny bit of research concerning wife abuse, which this story deals with, and I came across some interesting things about it at a certain site, but every time I tried to upload it would screw up and it was making me mad so I said forget it. I always heard that there wasn't any punishment for men who abused there wives long ago, but this site says that there was punishment. It doesn't have any specific punishment for Kansas, but for the sake of the story, I just used some of what was in the reading. Please enjoy. Also, I have started a Matt and Kitty Yahoo group if anyone would like to join. The link for it can be found as my homepage in my profile.

**Gunsmoke:****_Rule of Thumb_**

Kitty sat in the hot bath with her eyes closed. She had left the Long Branch early so she could go home and relax before bed as opposed to being dead tired and going _straight_ to bed. In fact, she had taken a few days off this week figuring that it was her prerogative as the owner, after all. She liked to be around to run her own business and not just leave it all to Sam, but ever since she had gotten the house, she found herself wanting to spend more time there fixing it up and decorating and such.

She sat up in the roomy tub and felt around in the water for the soap and her washcloth. She had ordered the biggest tub she could find just in case a certain marshal decided he wanted to use it. _Or even if we decide to use it together_, Kitty thought with a small smile. Matt didn't stay over every night, but he did stay for a good portion of them. She had even gotten him to take a day off with her a few weeks ago…sorta. He still insisted on making rounds every now and then and surprisingly it turned out to be a calm day as far as crime went. They had gotten dressed and gone to Delmonico's for breakfast. Then, they went to the general store where they both picked up a few things. After that, they strolled toward the jail to make sure that Chester would be able to fill in and to drop off some coffee that Matt bought. He wasn't even going to get it at first, but Kitty convinced him considering it was on sale and it was _very_ rare that coffee went on sale. She herself had gotten some for home and the Long Branch, which is where they went to next. Finally, they went back home and Kitty made them a fried chicken dinner.

"_Say, this is pretty good,"_ Matt had told her.

"_Well, you'd better enjoy it 'cause it won't happen too often,"_ she had responded sassily. Matt only smiled and continued to eat.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Kitty was finished with her bath. Now, she sat at her vanity combing through her wet hair, which was no easy feat considering it was so long, but she struggled through it. She had gotten a newspaper that morning, but hadn't any time to read it until now. Walking into the sitting room, she grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and sat down in a chair by the fire to read and hopefully help her hair dry faster.

**MkmKmkM**

Having made his rounds for the night, Matt headed toward Kitty's. It had been a long and tiresome day with him having to ride clear out to the Mitchell farm with Doc that morning. Dan Mitchell had come roaring into town screaming for Doc and when he finally calmed down he told them that his pa had been shot in the leg. It turned out that his pa had shot himself in the leg, but Dan was so frenzied that he didn't even ask him what happened before he came into town. They were a bit of a comical family. He and Doc didn't get back until nearly six that evening. Then around nine, he had to hurry over to the Long Branch to break up a gunfight. He was actually happy to learn that Kitty wasn't there. He knew that she worried about him and his job, but her job could be just as dangerous at times. A fight could start at the drop of a hat over a card came, a drunk bumping into a rowdy cowboy, a saloon girl…anything really, and a stray bullet could head in Kitty's direction at any moment. There were plenty of holes in the ceiling and the walls that could attest to that.

Matt saw the light on as he approached the house and assumed that Kitty was still awake. She was a night owl anyway with having a saloon to run. He hadn't seen her all day and was glad that he would still have a chance to talk to her. He had never been very talkative when it came to his job, but he had to admit that it helped talking to Kitty. She seemed to instinctively know when he needed advice and when he simply needed her to listen. Finally reaching the house, he pulled out his key and opened the door.

"Kitty?" he called looking toward the bedroom and washroom and getting no answer. He locked the door behind him, hung his hat and turned toward the sitting room where he saw Kitty sound asleep in the chair. He decided to let her be for the moment and he headed to the washroom. It was obvious that Kitty had already had a bath and with a shrug he decided that he would just use her leftover water. Besides, Kitty took a bath everyday so how dirty could she be, he thought mannishly. He undressed and climbed into the lukewarm water. It could have probably used a few more buckets of hot, but it would have to do.

Kitty woke up due to the crook she was getting in her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was past midnight. Wiping at her sleepy eyes, she sat the paper she had been reading on the table and folded the blanket up and put it back on the couch. She walked over to the kitchen to turn down the lamp when she heard splashing noises coming from the washroom. "Matt?" she called as she pushed the door open.

"In here, Kitty," he replied. She walked in to find him struggling to wash his back.

"Here," she said walking over and taking the rag out of his hands. "How long have you been here?" she asked as she scrubbed his back for him.

"Not very long. How about you?" He could tell that she was still sleepy.

"I left about eight," she told him. She rinsed his back off and handed him the rag. She then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a fresh towel for him. She had bought the biggest towels she could find, too. She left him to his washing and headed toward the bedroom where she sat down at her vanity again and began brushing her now dry, but frizzy hair. It was looking much tamer by the time Matt walked in with the towel around his waist. He went over to the top drawer and pulled out some clean underwear. Kitty stood, turned down the bed, took her robe off and laid it on the back of the chair. Matt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she leaned back into him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she told him.

"Come on," he said leading her to the bed, "Let's go to sleep then." He waited until she was settled and then went and turned down the lamps. Kitty sighed pleasantly as her head hit the pillow. She felt Matt get into bed and she scooted back into him as she felt his arm go around her waist.

"I'm glad you came home tonight," she told him as she wiggled around to face him. She leaned over to give him a kiss, which naturally turned into a series of kisses. It was almost enough to make her forget how sleepy she was. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him.

"Me, too," he said. "Goodnight, Kitty."

"Goodnight, Matt."

**KmkMkmK**

Kitty awoke the next morning to the feel of kisses on the back of her neck. She moaned softly and they stopped. As she began to fall back asleep, they started again and she felt a tug on the sleeve of her gown, which exposed a very freckled shoulder. "Matt…" she whined sleepily at the feel of a scratchy beard on her skin. Next, she felt a hand on her hip and she was rolled onto her back. She was still tired, but if Matt insisted that she wake up, this certainly wasn't a bad way to do it. Her eyes fluttered open as Matt continued to kiss her neck. "What time is it?" she asked as she placed her hand on the back of his head.

"I don't know," he mumbled as he moved up to kiss her. Kitty forgot what she even asked as she felt his tongue push past her lips. His hand massaged her hip and thigh and she moaned into the kiss.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Who in the world could that be?" she asked, pushing Matt away and immediately snapping out of her sleepy-feel-good-haze. Matt rolled over onto his back frustrated. It was rare that she got any visitors. He just hoped that it wasn't for him. Kitty stood from the bed straightening her gown and grabbed her robe as she left the bedroom and went to answer the door. Opening it, she found a basket sitting on the step, but no one was around. She picked it up and brought it into the kitchen where she found Matt making coffee.

"Who was it?" he asked her.

"No one," she told him. "But they did leave this at my door."

Matt walked over and began inspecting the basket. It had some bread in it that was still warm and what looked like a homemade jar of preserves. "Maybe it was one of your neighbors," Matt guessed as he opened the jar and smelled it. "Strawberry," he told her.

"Why would they just drop it off and leave? Why not introduce themselves?" Kitty pondered.

"I don't know."

"Well, no sense in worrying over it I guess."

"I guess we got interrupted for nothing then, huh?" said Matt as he pulled her close.

"I guess so, cowboy," Kitty said smiling. She gave a whoop as Matt lifted her up and carried her back to bed.

**MkmKmkM**

Later that day, Kitty was walking home for lunch when she heard shouting coming from somewhere. She stopped in front of her gate and listened for it again. It seemed to be coming from Andy Epson's home. It was a somewhat rundown little place across the street and down a ways from her. She had never heard much about the Epson's. For the most part, they kept to themselves and every so often she would see Andy in the Long Branch though she heard that he mainly frequented the Flamingo.

The yelling had stopped and Kitty unlatched the gate and went inside. Just before she stepped into the house she gave the Epson home one last look and saw who must have been Diane, Andy's wife, coming out of the house and going to the pump. Kitty had seen her once before at the general store and she seemed liked such a sad woman. Considering that she seemed to barely ever leave home, Kitty guessed that maybe she was. No one in there right mind would want to be cooped up like that all the time anyway. Kitty noticed that Diane kept on looking her way and she wondered if maybe that was who had sent the basket this morning. She would have to ask Matt more about them.

**KmkMkmK**

"I don't really know too much about 'em Kitty," Matt told her as he took a swallow of his beer. He, Doc and Kitty sat at a table in the Long Branch.

"What about you, Doc?" she asked. He swiped at his mustache.

"Well, about eight years ago Diane had a baby."

"I never knew they had any kids," Kitty said surprised.

"They only have the one," Doc explained, "But when it came time to give birth Andy refused any help from anyone." He shook his head sadly. "It's amazing that little boy lived at all."

"They've always kept to themselves, but from what I've heard Andy keeps a pretty tight reign on them and he isn't very friendly. Diane has only been to town a handful of times that I know of," said Matt. "I couldn't even tell you what his boy's name is. They've never caused any problems though."

Kitty sat taking all of the information in. She felt sorry for Diane Epson and her son. She decided that she would make a point of going over and introducing herself. Maybe all she needed was good friend.

**MkmKmkM**

The next day Kitty went home after lunch and changed into a simple flower print dress. She grabbed a parasol to keep the sun off of her and headed toward the Epson home. She wasn't sure what kind of work Andy did, so she didn't know if he would be home or not, but for some reason she hoped not. As she approached, she could see that the house was overgrown with weeds and bushes that needed to be trimmed. There were a couple of chickens running around in the front yard as well. One thing that stood out though was the flourishing strawberry patch in the side yard, but the flowerbeds were dried up and the open gate in need of serious repair. Kitty stepped through it and continued to look around as she approached the front door. One of the front windows was boarded up and the step up onto the porch was busted. Kitty was very careful as she walked up it. There didn't seem to be any life inside the house at all. She raised her fist and knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer and she knocked again. Giving up, Kitty turned to leave when suddenly the door creaked open. She turned back around and came face to face with Diane, who wore a raggedy dress with a dirty apron. Her blonde hair was tied back loosely in a bun with wisps falling in her face. She looked _so_ tired.

"Hello," Kitty said smiling at her. Diane only stared unsure. "My name is Kitty Russell. I'm you're neighbor…well…I live up the street a ways actually. I thought I would come over and introduce myself." Kitty noticed that Diane's eyes kept on looking beyond her like she was expecting someone. "Well, I won't keep you. Maybe we could have coffee sometime." She didn't really know what else to say to the woman. She turned to leave when Diane spoke.

"It was real nice of you to stop by, Miss Russell," she said in a small voice.

"Please, call me Kitty," she responded glad that the woman had spoken.

"I would ask you in, but I'm…I'm right in the middle of cleaning…and well…"

"Oh, it's alright. I understand," Kitty told her nicely. "Maybe some other time when you're not busy." She gave Diane one last friendly smile and then turned to leave. She was just stepping off the porch when Diane spoke again.

"Kitty," Diane called. There seemed to be a sort of desperation in her voice. "Maybe you could stop by tomorrow…maybe around four o'clock or so. We could have some tea maybe…"

"That'd be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Diane." With that settled, Kitty went back home. For a while there she didn't think Diane was going to say two words to her, but finally she did and Kitty was glad that she would get a chance to know more about her. She seemed in desperate need of someone to talk to.

**KmkMkmK**

"Kitty, I sure wish you would have told me you were going over there," said Matt a little upset with her. They were having dinner at Delmonico's.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. You said yourself that he's never caused any problems with the law," she said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Well, I know that, Kitty, but even still I'm not sure I trust the man."

"I know what you mean. There's gotta be something wrong with a man who practically keeps his wife locked up and doesn't want her to have any help when she goes into labor," Kitty said puzzled at the whole situation.

"Listen, just promise me that you'll tell me before you go over there again," he said.

"I promise," Kitty said as she patted his hand. She didn't want him to worry. "Matt?" she said sweetly.

"Yeah," he answered as he cut off a piece of steak.

"I'm going back over to the Epson's tomorrow," she told him as she took a sip of her coffee. Matt gave her a look and went back to his food. Kitty could only smile.

**MkmKmkM**

"She seemed so scared," Kitty told Matt later on that night as he walked her home. "I think there's something going on over there."

"Look, Kitty, I'm still not sure about all this, but just promise me that you'll be careful when you go over there," Matt said as they stepped into the house. He walked over to the table and lit the lantern.

"I will, Matt," he could be a real worry wart at times. "Besides, we're just having tea."

If it were up to Matt, she wouldn't be going over at all, but he knew better than to try and tell her what to do. "Alright, I need to get back over to the jail," he told her as he pulled her into an embrace. "I don't think I'll be home tonight. I've gotta keep an eye on old Bart," he said referring to the old man who like to try and fight every cowboy in town when he got drunk. He had to put him in jail so he could sober up.

"Me and my cold bed will miss you," she teased as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him. Matt squeezed her back and then leaned down to give her a long kiss goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kitty," he told her after the kiss had ended. She walked him to the door and with one last peck on the lips he was gone. Kitty locked the door behind him and walked into the bedroom as she began undressing. Her thoughts drifted to Diane and what tomorrow would bring. She hoped for the best. She hoped that Diane was just simply a shy woman and that Andy was simply a man that kept to himself, but she was afraid that it was more than that…a lot more.

**KmkMkmK**

Kitty locked the gate behind her and headed toward Diane's. She had come home as usual at lunchtime, but first she stopped by the store to pick up some lemon cookies she thought would go nicely with their tea. As she walked through the gate, she looked up at the house and saw someone looking through the curtains. It didn't look like Diane, but she couldn't tell from that distance. Soon after the door was opening before she even reached it and Diane came out drying her hands on her apron. "Hello, Kitty," she smiled. Kitty noticed that she still seemed nervous, but not quit scared like she did yesterday.

"Hello, Diane. How are you today?" Kitty said as she climbed the busted step.

"I'm alright, Kitty. Come in won't you?" Diane led the way inside and Kitty took in her surroundings. The inside was much better kept than the outside and it was about the same size as her own house. The kitchen sported the same two-eyed oven and there was a round table with three chairs. There was a vase in the middle, but no flowers. The main difference was that there was no pump on the inside. "Please, sit and I'll get the tea." Diane shuffled over to the stove and poured two cups.

"I brought some cookies to go with it," Kitty told her as she sat them on the table.

"That was awful nice of ya," Diane said as she brought the tea over. "Sugar?"

"Yes, please." They sat quietly for a few moments and sipped the hot drink. Kitty figured that she was going to have to carry most of the conversation and was a little surprised when Diane spoke.

"Is Kitty your real name?" she asked. Kitty chuckled at the question and smiled.

"No, it's not, but I've been called Kitty for as long as I can remember. My real name is Kathleen," she told her.

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you. I remember I used to hate it when I was a little girl and my best friend at the time thought up the name Kitty and I just stuck with it ever since. My mother was the only one who insisted on calling me Kathleen." Aside from Matt, no one had ever asked her about her name before. They sipped on their tea some more and then Kitty said, "I never see you around town much, Diane. You should come more often and maybe we could have lunch together." Kitty already figured that Andy didn't let her come into town, but she wanted to hear what Diane had to say about.

"Oh, Kitty…Andy doesn't like for me to go into town much. He says that it's too rough for a woman. He says that it's best if me and Toby just stay at home…outta trouble," she said as she began to fidget some. Kitty could tell that she wasn't comfortable talking about Andy.

"Where is Toby?" Kitty asked looking toward the sitting room.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere."

"Does he go to school?"

"No…his pa thinks he should spend his days doin' work…but I let him go out and play mostly." Diane had a far away look in her eyes. Kitty had heard plenty about what Andy thought, but she really wondered what Diane wanted. She didn't want to push too much considering this was their first afternoon together, but she got the feeling that deep down Diane was just itching to talk to someone.

"I'd love to meet Toby," Kitty said smiling. At the mention of his name, something sparked in Diane and her eyes twinkled.

"Certainly! He's probably out back. I'll go and fetch him," she said standing from the table.

"Why don't I just come along with you," Kitty said, standing as well. She followed Diane into a small hallway which held a cabinet that was filled with jars of preserves, the same that Kitty had received. They walked out into the backyard, which was almost completely bare except for a few splotches of grass here and there and an old shed off to the right.

"He likes to play off behind the shed…Toby?" Diane called. Almost immediately, the small, toe-headed boy came running. He wore a scruffy shirt and pants with a hat that was too big for him. "Toby, this is Miss Russell."

"How do you do, Toby," Kitty said as she bent down to his level.

"Howdy, ma'am," said the little boy politely. Kitty was charmed. Toby and Diane were some of the nicest people she had met in a long time and she wondered how fate had led them into the situation they were in now.

With a promise to meet at her house the next day, Kitty left Diane and Toby a short while later and after a quick stop home she headed back to work. Kitty was glad to say that she hadn't seen any signs of physical abuse, but the verbal abuse was evident. Every time she asked something that required opinion, Diane would just reiterate Andy's thoughts on everything. Unless he somehow slipped up, there was really nothing that could be done about the situation. All Kitty could do was try and be a good friend to her.

**MkmKmkM**

Matt walked into the Long Branch to talk with Kitty before making the rest of his rounds. He hadn't seen her all day and he wondered how her visit with Diane went. He didn't see her on the floor, so he went over to the bar.

"What can I do for you, Marshal?" Sam asked.

"Is Kitty around, Sam?"

"Yes, sir. She's in back," he said gesturing to the office door. Matt thanked him and made his way back. He knocked softly and then entered to find Kitty reading something with her specs.

"Hi, Kitty," he said as he pulled a chair next to hers and sat down.

"Hello, Matt. Where ya been all day?" she asked as she sat her glasses down and turned to face him.

"Ah, it's just been a busy day, Kitty. Everything alright in here tonight?"

"Yeah…it's been a pretty quiet night."

"Good."

"How about a drink?" Kitty asked as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass that was sitting on her desk.

"No, thanks…maybe later." Matt watched as she poured herself a glass and closed the bottle. "So how did things go this afternoon with Diane?" he asked as she took a sip.

"Oh, it went alright I suppose."

"Any sign of her son?"

"Yeah, his name is Toby and he's a sweet boy." Kitty shook her head sadly. "I think Diane _wants_ better, especially for Toby, but she just doesn't know how to go about doin' it." Kitty sighed. "I can't really blame her though. What would she do for money if she were to leave Andy?" Matt could see how much it was bothering her, but they still didn't have any proof that Andy was anything more than a despot.

"Kitty, I think it stinks just as much as you do, but unless Andy breaks the law, there isn't much I can do."

"I know, Matt. I guess I'll just keep on bein' a friend to her and pray that she gets the courage to stand up for herself one day. She's gonna be coming over tomorrow at the same time," Kitty told him. Matt nodded.

"Well, I had better get back to it. I'll be by later to walk you home." Matt stood and put the chair back up against the wall.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Matt." Kitty turned back around to her reading.

**KmkMkmK**

A few weeks passed with Kitty and Diane becoming better friends. They continued to meet at each other's house and Diane opened up more and more. Sometimes Kitty would bring things for Toby and Diane would continue to supply her with homemade preserves. It was the one hobby that Andy didn't seem to mind. Kitty learned that Diane had always had dreams of opening a dress shop, but Andy thought it was silly. If Diane ever got into the position to do so, Kitty vowed that she would help her get started.

As had become the usual, one afternoon Kitty walked over to Diane's and knocked on the door. No one answered right away. She knocked again and the door was yanked open. Kitty was taken aback when she came face to face with Andy. His hard eyes looked down at her. His light brown hair was a little mussed and he looked like he could stand to take a bath. Kitty squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"I've come to see Diane, please," she said indifferently. She watched his face as he looked her up and down. She hadn't had time to change out of her work clothes.

"What would the likes of you be wantin' with my Diane?" The way he said it was so possessive, like Diane was a piece of property. Kitty guessed that Andy probably though she _was_ indeed.

"The likes of me happens to be a friend of Diane's," she responded a little tight-lipped. She was doing her best to keep her cool. She didn't want Diane to have to deal with him once she left. If she had known he was there, she wouldn't have come over at all.

"Diane don't have no friends and if she did, it wouldn't be nobody like you. I know who you are and I know what you do for a livin'" Andy spat. Before Kitty could respond, the door opened a little wider and Diane peeked out.

"Please, Andy…could I talk to Miss Russell for just a moment or two?" she asked. Kitty figured that it was probably a risky thing for her to do. Andy gave her a hard look.

"Make it fast. I'm hungry." With that he walked back into the house. Diane reached and shut the door and then walked over to Kitty.

"Diane, is everything okay?" She looked back at the door as if afraid to speak. Then she lightly grabbed Kitty's arm and lead her off the porch. "Diane?"

"Everything is alright, Kitty," she told her, giving a smile that Kitty could see right through. "I just wasn't expectin' Andy home so early is all. I'm sorry. I would have gotten word to ya if I could."

"Don't worry about that." Kitty took a deep breath and looked at her. "Diane…are you gonna be safe from him when I leave here…and Toby?" Kitty had never directly asked her about anything concerning Andy before, but now after meeting him, she was too concerned to care about offending Diane.

"…I'll…we'll be alright, Kitty…honest." She took too long to answer for Kitty's liking. She grabbed Diane's hands and spoke to her.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want, Diane. You and Toby can get some things together and come with me right now. I have friend's that will help." She watched as Diane's face fell and as she tried to hold her tears in check. "It won't be easy, but if you want better for yourself…for Toby, you've got to change things. I'll help you," Kitty said with conviction and praying that Diane would come with her.

"Diane!"

They both looked toward the door and saw the form of Andy. They had walked over to the gate by now and out of earshot from him. Kitty looked back to Diane. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"Kitty…I…I've got to…get back in…I'll be by tomorrow." Diane started for the house and Kitty just stood watching. She wanted more than anything to run after her and force her to leave with Toby. Eventually, she turned around and headed back home. She had a terrible feeling that for the first time she was going to see some bruises on Diane. It made her sick to her stomach, but there was absolutely nothing she could do…nothing.

Much later that night, Kitty lay in bed unable to sleep. She was so worried about Diane and Toby. She laid there in the dark thinking when she heard a key in the door…Matt. She threw the cover back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet felt around for her slippers as she grabbed her robe.

Matt had just gotten a lamp lit when Kitty came into the kitchen. "You're awake."

"Oh, Matt. I'm so glad you're here," she said as she walked and gave him a hug.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Matt asked as he hugged her back.

A cup of coffee later, Kitty had told him everything. "I wish there was something I could do for her, Kitty. Unless she files a complaint or I actually see him doing it, there isn't anything I can do." Kitty sighed. She figured it would be something like that, but she had to try.

"Come on," she said standing. "I know you're tired. Let's go to bed." Matt followed her into the bedroom and watched as she crawled back into bed with her back facing his side. He undressed and then climbed in and snuggled in close wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her feeling useless.

"Oh, Matt. I'm not upset with you," she said as she placed her hand on top of his that was resting on her stomach. "I'm just upset about the situation."

"I know," he said quietly. "There is something that you can do though, Kitty. You just keep being a friend to her and keep talking to her and maybe eventually she'll listen to you. You told me that she seems to be happy when it's just you, her and Toby. Maybe once she starts to see how things could be she'll give what you're saying more thought." Listening to Matt gave Kitty a renewed hope about the situation. She turned to face him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me and for caring even though there's nothing you can do. I love you, ya know?"

"I love you," Matt told her. Kitty was sure that it was just the state of affairs, but she was feeling very emotional at the moment and she was also feeling grateful. Matt was the best man she had ever met. She thanked the heavens for him, for the fact that he was good to her and for the fact that she was a strong enough woman to not be in a situation like Diane's. She gave Matt another kiss goodnight and was finally able to sleep, knowing that she would do everything in her power to help Diane.

**MkmKmkM**

It was four forty-five and still no sign of Diane. Kitty was incredibly worried. She grabbed her handbag and headed out.

She climbed the busted step and knocked on the door. There was no answer and she knocked again harder, praying that Andy wasn't home. After a few moments, the door slowly crept open and there stood Toby.

"Toby," Kitty said as her heart started beating faster. "Are you alright?" she asked him as she took him by the shoulders.

"I'm alright, Aunt Kitty."

"Is your father here?" Toby shook his head no. "Good," Kitty said to herself. "Where's your mother? Is she okay?" Kitty asked as she stepped into the house and closed the door.

"She's in bed. She said she was just extra tired today," Toby told her. Kitty made her way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Diane laid there sleeping. Kitty walked closer and she saw that her breathing was coming short and fast. Her face looked fine. She laid her hand on her forehead. It was a little warm, but she didn't have a fever. "Diane?" she called softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Kitty…what're you doing here?" she said slowly.

"You were supposed to come by remember?" Kitty said as she placed a hand on her cheek. Diane tried to sit up and she immediately winced and fell back to the bed. Kitty's brow furrowed. "Diane what is it?" she said worried. She saw Diane's eyes look toward the door and she turned and saw Toby who had been standing there the whole time. "Toby," Kitty said standing and going to him, "would you do me a big favor and go outside and get a bucket of water?" He gladly agreed and ran off, but Kitty could tell that he wasn't totally oblivious to the situation. She went back over to Diane. "Did Andy hurt you?" she asked directly.

"He found the toys and candy that you brought for Toby…" she said not having the energy to lie or make excuses. Kitty was becoming angry.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"It's my sides and my back. I just need to rest a little," she tried to convince Kitty.

"No way, Diane," Kitty said not falling for it. "I'm going into town and get Doc." Diane tried to argue. "No, Diane. You need help and only Doc can do that. Once he's through, you and Toby are coming with me. There is no way I am going to stand by anymore and watch you like this," Kitty said determined. She watched as tears leaked from Diane's eyes and it broke her heart. She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You just sit still and I'll be back as fast as I can," she told her gently. She left the bedroom just as Toby came in struggling with the heavy bucket. "Toby?" she called. He sat the water down and walked over to her. "I want you to get a sack and pack some of your things, but only the important things okay? And when you're done I want to you to do the same for your ma?"

"Where are we going, Aunt Kitty?"

"Well, you and your ma are gonna come and stay with me for a while…would you like that?" Kitty asked him.

"I sure would!" he said excited and then he sobered up. "But what about Pa?"

"Don't you worry about that. You just go and do what I say," Kitty said tapping him under the chin. She watched as he ran off and she left to hurry into town.

**MkmKmkM**

Luckily, Doc's buggy was hitched and ready to go. He was already on his way while Kitty searched for Matt who wasn't at the jail. She finally found him at the telegraph office. "Kitty what is?" he asked when he saw her, the worry evident on her face.

"Diane's been hurt, Matt. I just sent Doc over there. Isn't there anything you can do now?" Kitty asked.

"I sure can pick Andy up and question him," Matt said, wanting to see him pay just as much as Kitty. "Good thing I recently found out that he works at the train station."

"There's more, Matt. Diane and Toby are going to be staying at the house. There is no way that I am going to let them stay there after this."

"I understand, Kitty," Matt said even though he was worried about what that might mean for her safety if he couldn't find anything to hold Andy on. They went their separate ways with Matt going to the train station and Kitty back to Diane.

**KmkMkmK**

Matt walked toward the train station and almost right away found Andy. He was chopping wood that the train would use for fuel. "Andy Epson," Matt called as he approached. Andy turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want, Marshal?" he asked as he tossed the axe to the ground.

"You're coming with me."

"For what?"

"It seems you like to beat your wife." Andy only stared. "Let's go."

"Diane's been talking to that piece of trash woman of yours, huh Marshal?" The comment earned him a backhand to the face.

"Shut up and let's go," Matt told him as he picked himself up of the ground.

**MkmKmkM**

"Well Kitty, she's got herself a couple of broken ribs," Doc said as he came out of Kitty's bedroom. Toby had packed their things just like she had told him and they got Diane moved, though it wasn't easy. Doc had wanted to treat her first and then move her, but Kitty was afraid that Andy might show up. "Her midsection is bruised and there are plenty of old and some not so old scars all over." Doc walked over to his bag and pulled out a flat tin of ointment. "I've wrapped her ribs, but she'll need this to be put on everyday and then her ribs rewrapped." Kitty took the tin and nodded her understanding. She was too upset to speak. "Listen, I've got another call to make, but I'll be back later to check on her." Doc patted her shoulder and headed out.

Once Doc was gone Kitty stood and went to check on Diane. She entered the room quietly and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Kitty?"

"I'm here."

"Where's Toby?"

"He's out back playing."

"Kitty, I don't want to be any trouble to you. Maybe we oughta go on back home," Diane said tiredly.

"Oh, no…I've gotcha and I'm gonna keep ya." They sat quietly for a few moments.

"Kitty, why aren't you and Matt married? From what you ever tell me about him, he's seems like a real nice man." The question kind of took Kitty by surprise, but she answered anyway.

"Well, Diane, that's kind of a long story," she evaded.

"I don't mean to pry. It just seems like you two love and care for each other _so_ much…seems like you would naturally be married." Kitty didn't say anything. Just then there was a knock on the door and Kitty turned to see Matt peek his head in. She waved him in.

"Diane," he said as walked to the edge of her bed. "I've got Andy over at the jail right now. I need to know if you're going to press charges. It's the only way to hold him." When Diane seemed hesitant, Kitty reached out and grabbed her hand.

"We'll help you through this, but you've got to be strong, especially for Toby's sake," Kitty said trying to convince her. She could see the fear in her eyes. Diane gave her hand a good, strong squeeze and nodded her assent to the marshal. A million thoughts ran through her mind. How was she going to live? Eat? Get money? She couldn't stay with Kitty forever.

"Good," Matt said. Andy was so sure that she would be too scared to say anything, but with Kitty's help, she was strong enough to do it. "It just so happens that Judge Brookin is going to be in town tomorrow. I'll take Andy to see him." Matt was turning to leave when Diane called to him.

"What will happen to Andy, Marshal?"

"Well, a few things could happen. He could get lashes, he could be fined, or he could even be sent to jail for up to five years. I don't want you to worry though. I happen to know that Judge Brookin isn't too fond of men who abuse their wives."

"Diane, you try and get some rest now," Kitty said as she watched her trying to fight sleep. "And don't worry about Toby. I'll take good care of him." She gave her hand one last squeeze and then she and Matt walked out closing the door behind them.

"Oh, Matt, thank goodness this is gonna be over soon," Kitty said as she walked into the sitting room.

"I can almost guarantee that Brookin will give him jail time," Matt told her as he sat down on the couch next to her. "But Kitty, have you thought about when he gets out of jail?"

"I have," she responded simply as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. "But right now, all I can be grateful for is that Andy won't be able to get his hands on her for a long time. I guess we'll have to worry about him getting out of jail when the time comes."

**KmkMkmK**

More weeks passed and just as Matt had predicted, Andy was sentenced to jail for five years. Doc had testified at the trial as a witness to the injuries he treated as well as what he knew to be past injuries from abuse. Judge Brookin had also gone to see Diane since she wasn't able to make it to court and with Kitty at her side, she told him her story with tears pouring down her face. The one good in the entire mess of things was that Andy had never laid a hand on Toby. Throughout the entire trial, Andy hadn't uttered a word, not even in his own defense.

In the meantime, Diane continued to recover and a huge change could be seen in her and Toby. They were finally free. Once Diane was well enough to walk, she and Kitty went over to the house and went through some of Andy's things.

"Kitty, I think Toby and I are gonna move back once I'm all better," said Diane as she pulled some of Andy's shirts out of the closet and laid them on the bed. Kitty turned around from the box of papers she was going through.

"So soon? Are you sure, Diane?"

"I'm sure, Kitty. You've already done so much for us," she smiled gratefully. Kitty smiled in return and turn back to the box she was looking in that was full of old bills. She began looking through another box as Diane spoke up again.

"To be honest though, I am still a little worried about what I'm gonna do for money. I suppose I'll have to get a job in town, but where?" she said as she began pulling the shirts off the hangers and folding them into a neat pile.

"Well Diane," Kitty said as she stared intently into the box, "I don't think you're gonna have to worry about money for quite some time." Diane had a confused look on her face as walked over to see what Kitty was looking at. She gasped as she saw three stacks of money sitting in the bottom of the box. It appeared to be in piles of tens, fifties, and one hundreds. "There has to be over two-thousand dollars here…at least," Kitty said surprised.

"All this time," Diane said softly. "All this time we've been living in a shack…barely keeping the roof from flying away and he's had all this money." She sat down heavily on the bed in disbelief. "Toby and I have always wanted for everything while he's been hoarding money right under our noses." Kitty stood quietly listening. "How could someone be so cruel? We never did _anything_ to deserve that." Kitty walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Diane, Andy is sick man. Of course, you didn't deserve that…but now you won't have to worry about him or money for a long, long time. You can do whatever you want, you and Toby. You can have fresh new start and you can open that dress shop that you've always wanted," Kitty told her. "You're a strong woman, Diane. It took a lot of guts for you to change things the way you did." Diane simply reached over and gave Kitty a hug. She never had as good a friend as Kitty and she new that with her help she could make a better life for herself and Toby.

**MkmKmkM**

_One Year Later_

Matt walked into the Long Branch and immediately spotted Kitty standing at the far end of the bar.

"Hello, Kitty," he said as he came to stand next to her.

"Hello, stranger. I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow," she said referring to his trip to Hayes City.

"Yeah, things finished up a little early so I headed back just as soon as I could."

"Well I was just getting ready to call it a night. Walk me home?" she asked.

"Sure." Kitty went into the office to get her wrap. She bid a goodnight to Sam and then she and Matt were on their way. "Let me just stop by the jail and see if Chester is there." They walked in and it was empty. Matt went over to his desk to put some papers away when he noticed a telegram. Thinking nothing of it, he picked it up and read it. Kitty watched as his eyebrows lifted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well," he said with a sign, "It's from the prison. Andy Epson is dead." Now Kitty's eyebrows lifted. "Seems he was knifed during a fight with another inmate." They both stood quietly thinking. "I guess I'll head on over and tell Diane first thing in the morning."

"I'll go with you," Kitty said. Matt nodded and continued to lock up the office. There was really nothing left to say.

_The End_.


End file.
